thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Anpanman Doesn't Know
F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Guess what Go-chan? Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|What? F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|I killed Inotoko. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|Yay! F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|I Killed Krissy. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|Yay! F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|I Killed Jimmu! Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|Who's Jimmu? F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Inotoko's brother-in-law and chef. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|Yay! F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|I Killed Snoopy and His Candle! Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|YAY! F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|Lucy Van Pelt is Moving to Perth. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|Yay! Astrohavinganorgasm.png|These stupid homophobe think he's dead, but he actually faked it and retired. F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|What do you mean? Astro Boy Mad.jpg|is that a justin bieber song name? F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|No. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|Inotoko, Jimmu, Krissy, and Snoopy are still alive. Lucy van Pelt.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOO! 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|THAT'S IT, IM REPORTIN THIS TO RICK & SUE. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|who's rick and sue 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|Rick Ardon and Susannah Carr from TVW, the channel that made the Homophobial Cat. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|Do you mean the cat who made a painting of Snoopy's dead body? 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|well yeah. Snoopy' Dead Body.jpg Inotoko 2016.png|I thought Snoopy died. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|What happened to Inotoko's looks? F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|You look terrible. Fok.jpg|im stealin yer car. im goin 2 be swaggy 18 this year cuz im young. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|snoopy's dead body is made by homophobial cat. Rick, Sue. Get Over here! Tv asahi panda's car.jpg|Don't steal it. Domo Copying Kid Friendly Panda.png|Oops too late! I raped & skinned yo momma alive. Inotoko 2016.png|Astro, Domo, and I must go to McDonalds right now. Cya. Akichanman Animado.jpg|not so fast Astro Boy Mad.jpg|noooooooooooo! female! Jimmu.png|Inotoko, can I drive your limo? Inotoko 2016.png|Yeah. Goexpanda addressing to anti barney bunch members.jpg|GET OUT OF MY AWESOME SWAGGY CAR AND NEVER USE IT AGAIN, BB MEMBERS. ONLY ABB MEMBERS CAN USE IT. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|BTW, The dead snoopy painting is made by homophobial cat. Krissy Ikeman.png|what? Inotoko s evil son by jackiedolamorefan-d9rfhvp.jpg|oh no not that loser Astro Boy Mad.jpg|That's it Acuntchan, i'm going to smack you with my 200 mile long Ochinchin Download 4.jpg|Did somebody say Ochinchin? Astrohavinganorgasm.png|Pico? we'll cum on in, the party wouldn't be complete without you... Inotoko 2016.png|Fine. Glad I'm so rich I have a much better car than your shit. Jimmu keys. Jimmu.png|Okay Mr. Ikeman. Krissy Ikeman.png|Honey, wanna make sex tonight. Inotoko 2016.png|Sure. Inotoko's Limo.jpg|Jimmu: *drives away in the limo with Inotoko and Krissy* Butterko 1988.png|who invited Boku no Pico? hqdefault 4.jpg|it was me. Butterko 1988.png|Why? Hqdefault 4.jpg|and because of that we are all going to rape Akachanman! Scene Missing.PNG|Akachanman: *getting raped* AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Astrohavinganorgasm.png|keep it going pico... Scene Missing.PNG|Akachanman: *turns into a wolfwere* Butterko_1988.png|Akachanman! Krissy Ikeman.png|WTF! WE ALL WANT TO DO THIS TO AKACHANMAN 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|Akachanman is a female. 131 Champion 787.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT VAGINAS! THAT'S IT. WE ARE NOT RAPING HER ANYMORE. Snoopy' Dead Body.jpg Jimmu.png|Not that painting. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|yes that painting. made by homophobial cat (AKA Fat Cat) Jimmu.png|I know. Marco_diaz.png|Hey Guys, i came (Heh heh came) in for the rape too Astro Boy Mad.jpg|Sorry Marco, but you're late for the orgy Vlcsnap-2015-02-02-21h24m28s196.png|WHY AM I ALWAYS LATE FOR THE ORGIES? Hqdefault 4.jpg|I dunno The Candle.png|Hello everyone I'm back. Lucy van Pelt.png|i'll smash you! Broken candle.jpg|Ouch! OMFGITSTHEWIGGLES.gif|GET READY TO WIGGLE! 430873130-1ae2j69.jpg|OH NO YOU AIN'T Scene Missing.PNG|Wiggles: Ouch! These Homophobes are beating us up. 430873130-1ae2j69.jpg|you deserved it for stealing our 7:30 PM Reminder. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|Wait, you mean the one Mega Man is forced to watch 430873130-1ae2j69.jpg|yes Astro Boy Mad.jpg|man i hate homophobial cat Mr. Pickles.png|wait a minute, it was moi. i made that painting. im the new beagle in town. im mr pickles. Kogepan.jpg|GET OUT OF HERE MR PICKLES. Snoopy' Dead Body.jpg Sue on fuji tv 70s.jpg|now that's what i call it the real peanuts movie. the kids are living in a convalescent home. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|WTF is wrong with you! Sue on fuji tv 70s.jpg|the strip began in 1950, so yeah, that's what the peanuts movie should have been made. here's what snoopy's owner looks like in my version. 3917983269 45fa892024 b.jpg Marco diaz.png|that's not true. 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|wrong. that is so true. i'd rather see usami's version than steve martino's version. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|That's it, i'm gonna smack you with my dick... florencescreams.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO F05fd3bb3ae067650306e2979498a4db.jpg|smack meeee! Astrohavinganorgasm.png|fine. im smacking every abb member for snoopy before fat cat sees me like this. Astrokillsflorence.png|Smack smack smack smack smack smack Astrohavinganorgasm.png|every abb member, fuck me for snoopy Deadflorence.png|"IM TIED UP" Astrohavinganorgasm.png|bad girl Inotoko 2016.png|every other abb, fuck for snoopy. Astrohavinganorgasm.png|every other member of The Anti Barney Bunch, your turn to be smacked with my dick.........for snoopy. Snoopy.png|do it for moi! 5 min later.jpg Snoopy.png|let's see if every abb member is dead. This isn't finished, but you can add some more.